Beyblade: A Summer Worth Fighting For
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Sandra is taking her friends to visit her Grandma, who lives in Ohio on a horse ranch, for the summer. Everyone is prepared to have the time of their lives but something horrible has happened that threatens the ranch. Can Sandra and the others save it or will it be lost forever? Takes place after Metal Masters and before Metal Fury.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a story about Sandra's summer. The others will be with her as well as Alex and Emma. Basically, she's going to spend some time with her grandma who lives...well, I'll let you discover that part. So please, review and let me know what you think. **

**Here we go! :)**

Sandra sat packing her bags. Alex was doing the same. They, along with Emma, were going to spend some time with her Grandma, who lived on a horse ranch in Ohio. She couldn't wait to go and see her Grandma as well as the horses. She loved them all, and this year Sandra was going to teach Alex and Emma how to ride one.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alex said with a little hop in the air.

Sandra smiled. "Glad to see that you're excited."

"Emma's meeting us at the airport tomorrow right?" Alex asked.

Sandra nodded. "That's right."

"Are any of the others coming?" Alex asked.

"I didn't ask them," Sandra admitted.

"What? Why not? It'd be so much fun with the others there," Alex pointed out.

"I know, but I really don't think Kyoya would want to go," Sandra argued.

"You know very well that he would go if you really wanted him to," Alex pressed.

"But I don't want to force him," Sandra protested.

"Well, you won't know unless you ask. Come on!" Alex grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the apartment building, looking for the others. They found the group consisting of Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya greeted her with a kiss on the cheek that nobody saw. Sandra smiled and kissed him back.

"Glad we found you guys. We have something to tell you," Alex began.

"What's up?" Gingka asked.

"Alex, Emma and I are all leaving tomorrow to go visit my Grandma in Ohio for the summer. She lives on a horse ranch. I wasn't going to ask but would you guys like to come with us?" Sandra explained.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!" Yu exclaimed.

"If Yu's going so am I!" Kenta added.

"Me too!" Benkei nodded.

"I think it'll be fun," Gingka said.

"Agreed," Madoka pipped up.

"If everyone else is going then so am I," Tsubasa stated.

"I told you they'd want to go," Alex said, a victorious look on her face.

"They weren't who I was worried about," Sandra growled before she turned to Kyoya. "You don't have to go if you don't want to but it would mean a lot to me if you would come."

Kyoya stared at her for a moment, deep in thought, before nodding. "I'll go."

Sandra smiled and hugged him. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

**Sorry it was short but it was just the introduction to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya walked beside Sandra as they walked down the driveway to her Grandma's. The driveway was dirt and there were fences on every side with green grass inside but nothing else in sight. Sandra was glancing around as if she were looking for something.

Suddenly Sandra stopped, smiled and whistled. Everyone looked at her. "What are you doing, Sandra?" Kenta asked.

Sandra ignored the question leaped over the fence just a a brown horse came galloping up. There was a streak of white just between the horse's eyes and it had black mane and tail.

"What is she doing?" Benkei asked.

Sandra ran to meet the horse. She leaped onto the horse's back just as it ran by.

"Whoa!" Yu gasped with amazement. "That was so cool!"

"Yehaw!" Sandra shouted as she rode the horse around. It suddenly leaped the fence and stopped beside the group.

"Awesome!" Yu exclaimed.

"Is this your horse, Sandra?" Madoka asked.

"Yep. Meet Harvey," Sandra replied, patting her horse.

"How many horses does your Grandma have?" Gingka asked.

"A lot," Sandra answered. "They aren't out though. The only one that ever wants to get out so early if Harvey. Come on. Let's head up to the house. It's not much further." She led the others up to the house, where there were many stalls.

Sandra slid off of Harvey and put him back in the stall. She then ran and knocked on the door of the house, which was white and surprisngly big. An older lady came out wearing a white buttom-up shirt, and jeans. She had brown eyes and gray curly hair. She hugged Sandra. "Glad you could come! And I'm so happy your friends could come too."

"I've missed you too, Grandma," Sandra replied. "Come meet everyone." She led her down to where the others were waiting. "You already know Alex and Emma."

"Of course," her Grandma said.

"Good to see you again," Emma said.

"And the others are Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei and Madoka," Sandra introduced.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all. Sandra has told me a lot about you in her letters," her Grandma said, looking at Kyoya. "Especially you." Kyoya blinked and looked away. Sandra's Grandma smirked and leaned over and whispered something in Sandra's ear.

"Grandma!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Now, why don't you start showing your friends how to ride?" her Grandma suggested. "And stay away from the circular pen."

"Why?" Sandra asked.

"We have a new mustang but he hasn't been broken yet," her Grandma replied. "Usually, I'd be the one to break him, but he's rougher and more wild than any other horse we've had here."

"Maybe I should take a look at him," Sandra suggested.

"Make sure you bring Harvey along. That mustang will run out of the pen any chance it gets," her Grandma warned before heading inside.

"Come on, guys!" Sandra walked into the stalls and got Harvey ready. She then led them all to the circular pen where a golden horse with white mane and tail was bucking and jumping around.

"When she said wild she wasn't kidding," Emma commented.

"You're not really going in there are you?" Gingka asked, looking at Sandra.

"Yeah, I'm going in," Sandra replied, opening the gate. Just as her Grandma had warned the horse dashed out of the pen.

"Now what?" Kenta asked.

"Let's go, Harvey!" Sandra said, getting on her horse and heading after the mustang. It wasn't long before she came back with the mustang reluctantly following. Sandra put the mustang back in the pen and climbed in instead of opening the gate.

"Sandra, be careful!" Alex warned. "That mustang doesn't look very friendly."

Sandra ignored her and talked to the mustang instead. "Hey, boy. It's ok. No one's going to hurt you. Just calm down." The mustang seemed to calm down a little at Sandra's soothing words, but it still didn't look very happy. It still continued to jump around. Sandra came out. "There's no way anyone is getting on the horse while he's that wild."

"No kidding," Tsubasa agreed.

Kyoya stared at the horse for a moment. How wild the horse was and how he refused to listen to anyone sparked some interest in his head.

"Come on, Kyoya. I'm going to show you the other horses," Sandra said.

"Coming," Kyoya replied, following the others.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the way! You two have got it!" Sandra called as Alex and Emma rode by. Alex was riding a horse named Pixie, who was a beautiful white. Emma was riding a black horse named Shane.

"When do we get to learn?" Yu asked.

"In a minute, Yu. I can only teach two people at a time, and we still need to decide which horses will be yours," Sandra explained, sliding off Harvey. "Alex! Emma! You two can keep riding while I help the others!" she called. She then led the others into the stalls. "So, which two want to go next?"

"Me! Me! I want to go!" Yu exclaimed.

"I'll go," Tsubasa volunteered.

"Alright then. You two will be the last two of the day. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow," Sandra explained. They headed into the stall where Benkei was. He was helping get the horses ready to ride. "First we'll start with Yu. You'll need a smaller horse since you're not as tall as the others. How tall you are can either make it harder or easier to get on a horse." Sandra looked around before she found a smaller horse. It was a tan horse with black mane and tail. "How about him?"

"Definately! What's his name?" Yu asked.

"Eric," Sandra answered. "Hey Benkei! Bring the saddle over here, please."

Benkei brought the saddle over and Sandra got Eric ready for Yu.

"Alright. All set, Yu," Sandra said. Yu smiled and went up to Eric, doing his best to climb on. Tsubasa came over and helped him.

"Now let's find you a horse, Tsubasa," Sandra said, glancing around until she saw a gray horse. "How about Angel?"

Tsubasa nodded. Once they were ready they headed out and Sandra got back on Harvey. "Ok guys. Before you even get moving you need to know how make your horse go where you want it to. To make the horse turn left or right you would move it's head to look in that direction. To get it moving all you do is give it a little kick with your heels. You two try."

Tsubasa and Yu did what they were told. "This is so fun!" Yu said.

"Great you two," Sandra said. "Now let's move on to a trot..."

**That Night...**

**Kyoya POV**

Kyoya silently walked out of the house. Night had fallen and everyone else was asleep. Kyoya had planned to go out that night ever since he saw how wild the mustang was earlier that day. He silently headed over to the pen where the mustang was still jumping around wildly. Kyoya climbed up and sat on the fence. When the mustang saw him it ran up in front of him, a fierce threatening look in his eyes.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Please, you really think that's scary?" he asked. The mustang seemed to understand whay he said and turned his back on Kyoya. Kyoya grunted. At least he had calmed down a bit.

_This horse is defiantely my type,_ Kyoya thought. He didn't want to listen to anybody and wanted to play by his own rules, just like Kyoya used to be.

Kyoya nodded and got off the fence, turning to head back to the house. He had made up his mind. "One of these days, I will ride you," he vowed before heading back inside.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I hope they'll get longer in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra rode around on Harvey with her friends close behind. Gingka's horse was a brown horse with white splotches named Patch and Kenta's horse was a smaller tan horse named Sandy. The only one who had yet to learn how to ride was Kyoya. He said he could wait a while. Sandra just wondered how long he had planned to wait. They had been there for awhile now.

"This is so fun!" Yu shouted.

"You said it, Yu!" Gingka agreed.

"You guys keep riding. I'm going to go check on the mustang," Sandra called as she rode Harvey away toward the circular pen. The mustang was still there but something was different. It didn't jump around wildly like usual. It still held its hard, fierce gaze but it seemed as if something had calmed him down a little. Sandra stared at the mustang for a moment before shrugging and heading up to the house. She found her Grandma standing on the porch watching a black car drive away. She looked very angry. Sandra rode over to the edge of the porch.

"Is everything ok, Grandma?" she asked.

"No," her Grandma answered. "Those were people from the bank. They're threatening to take this place from me!"

"What? Why?" Sandra asked in shock.

"I haven't been able to pay for the house lately. I've been trying to save up the money to finally pay it off but I haven't been able to with everything else," he Grandma explained.

"They can't just take this place from you!" Sandra protested.

"But they can. I just need time to get the money," her Grandma said.

"I'm going to go tell the others," Sandra said, riding back to where the others were. "Guys! We've got to talk!"

"What's wrong?" Emma asked once everyone had gathered.

"They're threatening to take this place away from my Grandma," Sandra answered.

"What? They can't!" Alex protested.

"They can. My Grandma hasn't had the money to pay for the house so they'll take the house unless she pays up soon," Sandra explained. "She said she just needs a little more time to get the money together."

"We could help, couldn't we? There's got to be something we can do," Kenta said.

"Like what?" Yu asked.

"We'll think of something," Tsubasa assured him.

"Well, until we think of something we just need to go on with lives as usual," Gingka said.

Sandra nodded. "I'm going to go get the newspaper for my Grandma," she said, riding off down the driveway. When she got to the end she slid off Harvey and grabbed the newspaper. The front page caught her eye. The was a horse competition being held. It was a race through an obstacle course and whoever won would get $1,000 dollars! Sandra quickly got back on her horse and raced back to the house. Before giving the paper to her Grandma, she went over to her friends.

"Guys!" she called. "You've got to see this!" Everyone came up and looked at the paper.

"$1,000 dollar prize?" Madoka gasped in shock.

"This is our chance to save this place!" Emma said.

"I'm doing it. You guys in?" Sandra glanced at her friends.

"Of course," Alex agreed. Everyone else nodded their agreement. Sandra smiled and ran to tell her Grandma.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya walked out of the house that night. He'd been doing that for awhile and it seemed that the mustang had warmed up to him. Tonight, since they found out about the competition, he had to try and get on the mustang. He walked over to the pen where the mustang seemed to be expecting him.

_Of course he is. I come out here every night._

Kyoya climbed into the pen and pet the mustang lightly on the neck. "Easy now," he soothed. "We're going to do this tonight. Just stay calm, boy." The mustang's fierce look had vanished. Kyoya calmly went to the side and climbed up onto the mustang. The mustang didn't try to throw him off or anything. Kyoya pet the mustang's neck. "Good boy. Now let's try this."


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra stood watching her friends ride around. They had all been practicing hard for the competition. _With everyone entering we're sure to have a great chance to win,_ Sandra thought.

"Why don't you come practice with us, Sandra? You can never practice enough," Alex asked.

"I'll be right with you. Just let me get Harvey," Sandra replied, heading to the stalls. She went to grab her saddle when she realized that one of the saddles was missing. Sandra blinked in confusion. _Where'd that saddle go?_

Sandra put the reins and the saddle on Harvey and led her horse out. She was still wondering about the missing saddle when she realized Kyoya was missing too. _Where could he be?_

Sandra climbed onto Harvey and rode around the ranch looked for Kyoya. She stopped and stared when she saw that the mustang was missing too. _Great! What's going to go missing next?_

Sandra rode around the ranch in search of Kyoya and the mustang. When she didn't find either around the ranch she headed out into the woods. She knew there was a clearing out there where she used to go with Harvey a long time ago when he was a colt.

When she began to near the clearing she began to hear some hooves galloping over the ground that weren't Harvey's. _The mustang's out here. I'd better get him and bring him back._

"Good boy! Keep going!" said a voice. Sandra blinked. _Kyoya?_

Sandra and Harvey entered the large clearing to see the mustang running around with the missing saddle, reins and Kyoya on the saddle. Sandra stared in shock. _How is he not falling off? The horse isn't nearly as wild as he used to be._ The fierce gaze that was in the mustang's eyes had vanished too. He now looked calm.

"Kyoya? How did you...?" Sandra trailed away, still amazed.

Kyoya slowed to a stop in front of her. "You're impossible to surprise, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not impossible. How did you even get near him?" Sandra questioned.

"I'd go out every night and sit with him. He warmed up to me," Kyoya answered. "I was going to surprise you later but you ruined it."

Sandra smiled. "Thanks, Kyoya. You save my Grandma and I a lot of trouble."

"It was nothing," Kyoya said.

"So, are you going to help us in the competition?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. I know how much this place means to you and your Grandma," Kyoya replied.

"Well, I guess you found your horse," Sandra said. "Why don't you name him? He's yours after all."

Kyoya looked at his horse for a moment before speaking. "Abbas."

"I've never heard that name. What's it mean?" Sandra asked.

"Lion," Kyoya answered. "It's Arabic."

"I should've known," Sandra sighed.

"I could've done something that has something to do with his speed, because he's pretty fast," Kyoya retorted.

"Really? Is he as fast as Harvey? Harvey's the fastest horse we've got," Sandra said.

"Want to test it?" Kyoya challenged.

"You're on! I'll race you back to the ranch," Sandra accepted. They turned their horses toward the ranch. "Ready? Set? Go!" They set off through the trees. Neither pulled ahead as they burst out of the trees and galloped through the ranch. They stopped outside the fence where the others were practicing.

"Ok. They're both the same speed," Sandra observed.

"Is that the mustang?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kyoya answered.

"But how is it so calm?" Gingka asked.

"It hasn't even been that long since we first came here and it's already calmed down," Madoka pipped up.

"So, I'm assuming he's Kyoya's horse?" Emma guessed.

"Yep, and he's got a name now. Abbas," Sandra replied.

"With this many people entering the competition there's no way we'll lose. One of us is bound to win," Kenta said.

"Then we'll be able to save this place," Tsubasa added.

"Come on!" Yu exclaimed. "Let's practice! Now Yo-yo can practice with us."

"Don't call me Yo-yo!" Kyoya growled, chasing after Yu. Sandra and the other laughed with amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya stood leaning against the porch railing with his friends, who were all sitting down. They were taking a break from practicing. Sandra and Benkei had went to clean the stalls awhile ago while Sandra's Grandma was making dinner.

"I can smell it already!" Gingka said, licking his lips.

"Stalls are clean," Benkei said running out with Sandra following more slowly behind. "I'm going to go see what's cooking!"

"Wait up!" Gingka followed Benkei inside.

"Oh boy!" Madoka said, running in after them. "You guys! Seriously?"

Tsubasa got up and walked inside with Kenta and Yu behind him. Kyoya was about to follow when Sandra put her hand on his shoulder. Kyoya looked at her.

"Come on! I want to show you something before we eat," Sandra said. Kyoya followed her to the stalls where they got their horses and headed out into the woods at a steady trot.

"So where are we going?" Kyoya asked.

"You'll see," Sandra replied. "It's not far."

It wasn't long before the trees all vanished to reveal a large, open, grassy field. Harvey seemed especially happy to be there. "Where are we?" Kyoya asked.

"This is a great place to just relax and have fun," Sandra said. "Harvey and I used to come here a lot. We bonded here more than anywhere. I thought it'd be nice to come here one more time since there's a chance that we could lose this place."

"We won't lose this place," Kyoya assured her. "I promise you."

Sandra smiled. "Why don't we forget that for a little while and have some fun?" she suggested. Harvey gave a little hop in the air, saying he agreed.

"Whoa!" Kyoya exclaimed as Abbas threw him off. Kyoya glared up at his horse but Abbas just had a look of amusement in his eyes. Kyoya sighed and got back on Abbas. Once he was back on his horse Sandra and Harvey took off down the hill.

"Come on, Kyoya!" Sandra called. Kyoya and Abbas dashed after them. They ran and laughed for what seemed like forever, and Kyoya found himself glad the others weren't there. _They'd never let me live this down._

After awhile of running Sandra and Kyoya layed in the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was gone and the first stars of the night were appearing. "I can't remember the last time I did this," Sandra said. "I guess I forgot how fun it is."

"It is nice out here," Kyoya agreed.

"I think the last time I was out here was with Harvey, right before I left for Japan with Alex and Emma, though Emma did go seperately from us," Sandra said.

"Do you ever regret moving there?" Kyoya asked her.

"Before maybe, but now without a doubt, I can say that I wouldn't do anything differently. I'm glad I went to Japan," Sandra answered.

"But you know you probably missed out on a lot while you were in Japan," Kyoya pointed out.

"I know, but I would've missed out on much more if I'd stayed here in America," Sandra replied.

"Like what?" Kyoya asked.

"I'd miss out on beyblade battles, meeting everyone, and meeting you," Sandra answered, looking at him. Kyoya looked at her and smiled.

"Really? You couldn't live without my grumpy self?" he asked.

"To me, you're not grumpy. You're just you," Sandra replied, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"At least someone thinks that," Kyoya said, kissing her back.

"We should head back before Benkei and Gingka eat all the food," Sandra said, getting up. Kyoya did too.

"If they haven't already," he added, making Sandra laugh. They both then got onto their horses and headed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra stood with her friends. They were at the starting point for the competition. They looked at the other cometitors before they all went back to get their horses ready. Sandra began brushing Harvey before she put the saddle on. "You'll do great, Harvey. I know you will." She then put the saddle on him, checking to make sure nothing hazardous was going to happen during the competition. Lucky for her, the saddle was fine.

"I couldn't be prouder," her Grandma came over, smiling.

"We'll do our best, Grandma. We won't let them take your home without a fight," Sandra vowed.

"I know you won't," her Grandma replied. "You have your mother's brave nature and your father's stubborness."

"Wish they could come and watch," Sandra said.

Her Grandma smiled. "Look behind you," she said.

Sandra blinked and turned around, gasping with shock. There was a women with curly brown hair, brown eyes, a pink blouse, jeans and black shoes with pink trim, and a man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, red shirt, jeans and gray shoes. "Mom! Dad!" Sandra ran up and hugged her parents. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer you on. We wouldn't miss a chance to see you compete," her Mom answered.

"You've grown so much," her Dad commented.

"I'm so gald you could come," Sandra said.

"Looks like you have a lot of competition," her Mom observed.

"Most of them are my friends," Sandra told her. "Friends from Japan."

"I see Alex and Emma. Who are the others in that group?" her Dad asked.

Sandra began to point to each of her friends as she said their names. "Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Kyoya and Benkei. The only one that won't be riding is Benkei."

"Well, good luck to all of you. We're going to go get a seat," her Mom said, kissing her forehead. Her Grandma followed them as they headed to the stands. Sandra turned and joined her friends.

"So it's decided. We'll help each other if we need it," Gingka said.

"Benkei, did you check the other saddles?" Sandra asked.

"Yes. As far as I know they're fine," Benkei replied. Sandra nodded.

"Thanks for all your help, Benkei. My Grandma went to get a seat if you want to join her," Sandra said. Benkei nodded and headed off toward the stands.

"Competitors! To your mark!" the annoucer boomed throughout the area.

"Let's go," Alex said, getting on her horse. Everyone else did the same except Kyoya and Sandra. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," Kyoya said.

"Same to you," Sandra replied. They then went and got on their horses and headed to the starting line.

"Ok, competitors! On your mark! Get set!" the announcer shouted.

"Go!"


End file.
